


Can Can Concert

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can Can, Can Can- JS Offenbach, Music, Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: My narrative story of my concert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Can Can Concert

I feel like I shouldn't be here. But here I am anyway.

I mean, it's all _advanced_ high school students. The only consolation I have is Tom and Emilia, but they're in eighth grade and still way better than me.

Even though I can't stand Tom. But I guess he just distracts me from waiting, knocking my music off my stand and giving me something to laugh at.

Waiting for the conductor to start was more nerve racking, if possible.

When he starts the tempo, it's quicker than normal. I notice my arm stiffen to accompany the fast tempo. It shouldn't be like that but I can't help it.

At the first shift, I make it but the second isn't so lucky. I can't make the fifth position and my rhythm is off. At the melody, my eight notes and eight rests are probably off and I can't keep up. Is time speeding up? I can't tell. The sudden dynamic change gets me too and the second melody part isn't much better. It goes too fast. Sixteenth notes are awful. I can feel the panic of sixth position rising but I do make it but miss the third shift. Both times. Then I do quarter notes when I should do eigth notes.

Luckily, I end on a really good note with a clean vibrato.

The clapping is so loud. The conductor motions for us to do the wave, but no one else does it. I couldn't care less.

Then we play it again. It's basically the same except one fifth position note is way off but yeah.... whatever.

The clapping is stronger. This time everyone does the wave.

I'm smiling so big as I lift my violin and bow up into the air with excitement and pride.

I knew now, I belonged here. I deserved this and I got it. And I couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments mean everything. Any prompts rated G or T in Star Wars, Les Miserables, How to Train Your Dragon or original works accepted. Thank you and may the force be with you.


End file.
